Gaia Saver
be moved to Tokupedia Gaia Saver: Hīrō Saidai no Sakusen (ガイアセイバー ヒーロー最大の作戦, lit. "Sabre's largest operation Hero Gaia") is a 1994 Super Famicom video game that was only released in Japan. Summary Gaia Saver is a science fiction role-playing game where the player has to fight with an alliance of super deformed heroes. The primary objective is to save the Earth. The heroes advance in three parties. While the story progresses, various heroes become companions, and participate in the battle. Characters Main characters *'Amuro/Gundam F91 → Gundam → ν Gundam Gundam Killer': At one time, but leave is treated as a hero of this work. The fall of Jaburo had been based was at war with Zeon military officers as federal prosecutors team run away to Japan's science base The hero of the alliance at the suggestion of his father's Ultra, works as a ratings leader. Then he disappeared up into space during the operation to prevent the drop Single colonies. Confronting the alliance as a Gundam pilot brainwashed killer caught by the enemy organization and return to the brainwashing by melted. *'Seabook Arno/ν Gundam F91 Gundam': In the late Gundam, ν Gundam, the transfer of the aircraft carried three Gundam F91. *'Hayata/Ultraman': Leo temporarily joined together with Jaburo. Overwhelmingly high levels they become friends. *'Dan Moroboshi/Ultraseven': Temporarily from participating in the mission of the father of ultra. Description of "Wyndham" give. *'Gen/Take Us Ultraman Leo': Amro was rescued along with Ultraman the attacks from behind the eight ball Ranbararu, just hook up. *'Daisuke Yamamoto/Kamen Rider Amazon': Has a high attack power, and worked as a mainstay of the alliance from the beginning until end. *'Kazuya Oki/Kamen Rider Super-1': Participants from the fifth story. Have been deprived of the position and RX Amazon overshadows. *'Kotaro Minami/Kamen Rider BLACK RX': Participants from the second story. Robo Rider hard shot, has transformed into a bio-directing riders spark cutter, with a high combat capability. *'Mark Hunter:' Original character of this work. Also asked to undertake any bounty hunter in exchange for high rewards. Immediately leave temporarily to work in alliance, formally join the company later in the story. Collaborators *'Bright Noah' - he gives instructions to AMRO. Their unit graphics is basically identical to the soldiers. *'Muramatsu Cap' *'Mr. Gosh' *'K. Falls' - Investigator for the FBI. He is trapped in the prison by the six members of Zanjio. *'Father of Ultra' *'Mother of Ultra' - usually seen in the park as "Mrs. Green", she is watching the children carefully. *'Sophie' - Affiliated with Jaburo. However, Sophie rescues the main characters (along with Leo Amuro), then disappears from the game. * Hayato Ichimonji/Kamen Rider Nigo - Never heard again before the start of the story. He had infiltrated the enemy's hideout along with Mark Hunter. * Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider Ichigo- He was trapped in the prison on the sixth story. Graphic design is a former No. 1. *'Ryo Murasame/Kamen Rider ZX' - He was trapped in the prison on the sixth story along with Rider No. 1 and Ultraman Great. *'Ultraman Great' - Giant Light fight in Australia. Trapped in the prison on the sixth story. Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Cleanup